


Payback

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Since Claire can't punish Sylar for what he did to her, she decides to take her vengeance out on others





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [mission_insane challenge](https://angary.livejournal.com/70892.html). Table: Un-Themed #3 | Prompt: fury
> 
> Thanks to [cookie_simone](https://cookie-simone.livejournal.com) for beta reading this!

Claire knew she couldn’t kill Sylar. Couldn’t touch him, couldn’t even get _near_ him without being flung aside like a doll.

So instead, she settled on exacting her revenge upon those whom she _could_ get close to.

She hunted down known rapists, murderers, and robbers – she targeted the first batch the most. She found them in their homes, or in the alleys, or walking around and doing normal things. They all went about their businesses as free and unapologetic men. It disgusted her more than having her brain violated by Sylar did.

Eventually, when Claire would find a chance to be alone with the criminals, she’d taze them down or knock them out with a well-timed kick or punch, then anonymously call the authorities. However, once in a while, the felons would get the upper hand on her; one even managed to smash her head with a broken beer bottle, but she rose up again hours later, her face caked with blood and her hands clenched in furious determination.

She tracked the man down two days later, and after a quick scuffle, she managed to stab him in the gut with his own knife. 

He was the first person she killed.

He wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
